The big book for Medicine-cats
by shiny kittens
Summary: In this book you'll find everything a medicine-cats needs to know. Ceremonies, wich herb is used for what, poisonous plants and berries and the do' and dont's of a medicine-cat's life.
1. Names, Names, Names!

Here it is! The big book for medicine-cats!

Let's start with the ceremonies!

Ceremonies

A medicine-cat takes on an apprentice:

( I'll take Jayfeather and Lillykit/paw as an example)

Jayfeather: Cats of Thunderclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown great interest in healing her Clanmates. Your next medicine cat will be Lillypaw.  
Bramblestar: Lillypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?  
Lillypaw: I do.  
Jayfeather: Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats.  
Bramblestar: The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go with you.  
The mentor touches noses with the apprentice, and the Clan greets the new apprentice.

At the Moonpool:  
Jayfeather: Lillypaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?  
Lillypaw: It is.  
Jayfeather: Then step forward.  
Jayfeather: Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will.  
Lillypaw drinks from the Moonpool. Then the medicine cats and their apprentices lay down and have a dream from StarClan

The apprentive gets his/her full name:

Medicine-cat apprentices have to train longer than warrior apprentices. While the warrior apprentice gets his/her name after 6 moons of training, the miedicine cat has to train 9, or more, moons to get his/her full name and even then the apprentice is still not a full medicine-cat. The apprentice is just then a full medicine-cat when his/her mentor dies or retires.

Jayfeather: I, Jayfeather medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons.

Jayfeather: Lillypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between the Clans and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?

Lillypaw: I do.

Jayfeather: Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Lillypaw from this moment you will be known as Lillypetal. StarClan honors your intelligence(knowledge, kindness, strength, bravery, etc), and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan.  
Jayfeather rests his muzzle on the apprentice's head, and she licks her mentor's shoulder. The other medicine cats greet her by her new name.


	2. Herbs everywhere!

:

So here is a list of all herbs and berries.

Alder:

use: toothache.

Alfalfa:

use: bleeding and indigestion.

Anise:

use: for nursing queens, colds, used in order to prevent infection.

Ash:

use: snakebites and pain.

Astragalus:

use: colds, flu, indigestion and fatigue.

WARNING: Not use with fever!

Bayberry:

use: colds, fever and bleeding wounds.

Blueberry:

use: swelling, stress and anxiety.

Birthwort:

use: swelling, infection and wounds.

WARNING: Mot use if avoidable!

Black Cohosh:

use: pain, birth and snakebites.

WARNING: Don't use while pregnancy!

Borage:

use: nursing queens and fever.

Black Willow:

use: pain and swelling.

Blessed Thistle:

use: hunger problems, nursing queens and swelling.

WARNING: handle with care!

Boneset:

use: stuffiness, calming and broken bones.

WARNING: don't use long term!  
Broom:

use: broken bones and wounds.

Burdock root:

use: rat bites and wounds.

Catmint:

use: greencough and whitecough.

Chamomile:

use: sleeping disorders, calming.

WARNING: Don't use long term!

Chickweed:

use. Colds and coughs.

Comfrey:

use: wounds.

WARNING: not use during pregnancy!

Dock leaves:

use: sore pads.

Dandelion:

use: stomach problems.

Echinacea:

use: colds, flu and snakebites.

False Unicorn Root:

use: during birth.

Feverfew:

use: fever, headache, pain and lack of appetite.

Garlic:

use: colds, disease, infections and flu.

Ginger:

use: nausea, fever and against vomiting.

WARNING: Too much can cause stomach problems!

Ginseng:

use: stress, anxiety, sleeping disorders.

Goldenseal:

use: sore throat, flu and colds.

Hops:

use: anxiety, pain, weariness, shock, sleeping disorders and stress.

Horsetail:

use: swelling, muscle cramps, pain and healing wounds.

Juniper:

use: swelling, colds, infections and cough.

WARNING: Can cause bellyache!

Kava:

use: anxiety, stress.

WARNING: Can cause stomach problems!

Lavender:

use: chills, stress, depression and headache.

Marigold:

use: cracked pads, bites, wounds and infections.

Mustard:

use: swelling, wounds and pain.

Nettle:

use. Pain and congestion.

WARNING: Can sting!

Pepermint:

use: chills, diarrhea, headache and lack of appetite.

Poppy seeds:

use: sleep and pain.

Sage:

use: dries milk, sore throat.

Skullcap:

use: sleeping disorders, headache, anxiety, pain, hyperactivity, muscle cramps and stress.

Slippery Elm:

use: colds, flu and sore throat.

Tansy:

use: worms, Whitecough.

WARNING: Don't give to queens!

Thyme:

use: sleep, anxiety, dries milk.

Yarrow:

use:fever, bleeding, cracked pads, is also used for vomiting up poisonous things.


	3. AHH! It's poisonous!

Everything that's poisonous and other things than herbs which are used by medicine cats.

Venomous Plants and Berry's:

Belladonna.

Water hemlock.

Yew.

Deathberry's, also known as deadly nightshade.

Asparagus, the berry's are poisonous.

Bracken.

Holly.

Honeybush.

Poison Ivy.

Lily.

Daffodil.

Oleander.

Poison Oak.

Tools of a medicine cat:

Honey:

use: sore throat and to ease swallowing herbs.

Cobwebs:

Use: stops bleeding.

Mouse bile:

use: Ticks.

Stick:

use: during kitting.


	4. The do's and dont's of a medicine-cat

Here are the rules a medicine-cat has to follow.

The Medicine-cat Code:

A Medicine-cat cannot take on a mate.

A Medicine-cat cannot have kits.

A Medicine-cat will never let personal feelings in his or her way.

Medicine-cats are not involved in Clan rivalry.

A Medicine-cat can have friends outside his or her own Clan.

Medicine-cat have to learn basic fighting moves to defend themselves or their patients.

A Medicine-cat has to be able to interpret signs from Starclan.

Medicine-cats have to heal every injured cat no matter of their Clan or bloodline.

A Medicine-cat has to do everything in his or her power to save an injured or sick cat.

A Medicine-cat will not hesitate to give his or her life for the sake of an injured or sick cat.

A Medicine cat can only retire when their apprentice is ready to take care of the Clan.

Dreams from Starclan are only shared with the Clanleader, the medicine-cats apprentice or, if the apprentice receives a dream, with his or her mentor.

Medicine-cats only fight if their patients or life is in danger.

Medicine-cats have to meet at the Moonpool/Moonstone every half-moon.

A Medicine-cat apprentice always becomes the next medicine-cat.


End file.
